


The things we left behind...

by Sophia96



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: BAMF Yuuri, Bullies, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Future Fic, Hurt Yuuri, M/M, Protective Victor Nikiforov, Retired Victor Nikiforov
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-21 22:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 14,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9569525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophia96/pseuds/Sophia96
Summary: Yuuri thought the school years were behind him... But then, a bully makes Yuuri his new target in the Russian ice rink.And Yuuri feels like he's back just where he started...





	1. What just happened?

**Author's Note:**

> A new story... YAY! :D
> 
> I hope you'll like this! :D

Silence.

It was beautiful. 

It was almost like time stopped when Yuuri was flying through the air…

Yuuri felt powerful, more so than he’d ever felt before. 

The sound of blade meeting ice in the perfect angle, echoed through the rink. As Yuuri landed his quadruple flip perfectly yet again. 

“Beautiful, Yuuri!” Victor praised from the sidelines.

 

Yuuri looked over to his husband. The now retired legend of ice-skating. 

Victor was now his full time coach. And Yuuri couldn’t be happier.

He had loved competing against his husband. But it was easier now. 

He’d let Victor win the first time they were competing against each other, back in 2017.

Mostly because Victor needed a win back then, And Yuuri could settle for another silver. Victor had been so happy about still being able to perform at his age, that they’d gotten married shortly after that. Victor claiming that his gold medal would belong to the both of them if they were husbands. 

Yuuri couldn’t argue with that logic.

But after that, Victor developed a way too big of an ego for Yuuri’s approval. So Yuuri decided to knock Victor’s ego down, a peg or two…

He did so by defeating Victor in every single competition they were in. including the Grand Prix. Three times. 

When Victor announced his retirement, Yuuri finished it off by beating his world record. 

It was now 2021 and Yuuri wanted another win… And Victor wanted nothing else than to help him get there. 

Yuri wasn’t too happy with Yuuri’s fighting spirit. He too, wanted to win gold again. Yuuri dismissed Yuri’s request. Telling him that Yuri could have the ice, once Yuuri was finished with it. 

At that Yuri had scoffed. And continued practicing, however he did have a newly ignited spark in his eyes. Promising that Yuuri wouldn’t win without a fight. 

Yuuri liked to keep Yuri motivated. He knew the young skater would have no problem with taking on the other competitors, once Yuuri joined Victor in retirement. 

Until then, he didn’t want to see the young skater slack off. 

 

Yuuri skated over to Victor, grabbing his water bottle and a kiss from his coach. 

“You looked amazing out there…” Victor cooed. Resting his head in his hand as he was leaning against the rink wall, looking dreamily at his husband.

“I know…” Yuuri responded. Taking a sip from his bottle.

 

“Do you maybe wanna call it a day?” Victor asked suggestively.

“Do you want me to call it a day?” Yuuri retorted, a seductive smirk playing on his lips.

 

Victor nodded and leaned in for another kiss, which Yuuri happily returned.

“I’ll just grab my bag from the locker room…“ Yuuri said, lips close to Victor’s. “Watch Yuri for me, so he doesn’t come up with any new moves or anything while I’m gone…” 

“If he does, I’ll help you come up with a better one.” Victor promised as Yuuri smiled and skated off.

Yuuri pulled off his skates and entered the locker room. Yuuri frowned, as a group of very loud men were all sitting in the way, blocking his locker. 

“Sorry…” Yuuri excused himself as he tried to squeeze past the men. When one of them, a man with blond curly hair, suddenly stood up in front of him. His face inches from Yuuri’s.

“What do you think you’re doing?” The man asked with a very thick Russian accent.

“I’m getting my bag?” Yuuri said. Confused over this current situation.

“Faggots like you can keep your stuff out in the dumpster, where it belongs…” The man in front of him snarled. And all the men around him laughed like it was the funniest joke they had ever heard.

Yuuri was stunned. 

Did Yuuri time-travel back to high school or something? Or were there actually adult men acting this way?

 

“Move.” Yuuri ordered confidently. He wasn’t going to let these assholes ruin his afternoon.

“Make me…” The blond challenged.

Yuuri did not want to get into a physical fight. Especially when they were five to one. He didn’t like those odds. 

Suddenly a man from behind him snatched his skates away.

“Hey!” Yuuri exclaimed. Reaching for his skates before he was pushed to the ground. 

Was this some kind of sick joke? Was this actually happening? Was he getting bullied in his own ice rink? He was almost thirty years old, for crying out loud.

“I would be more careful about who to pick my fights with in the future, if I were you…” The blond stated vehemently.

Yuuri stared up at him, shocked speechless.

“See you around, Katsuki…” The blond said, before gesturing to his friend to throw Yuuri’s skates back on him. 

They landed next to him, but Yuuri paid them no mind, as he looked after the bullies as they disappeared out of the locker room.

‘What the hell just happened?’ Yuuri asked himself. He pushed himself up and grabbed his bag from his locker and made his way back out to his husband… 

Contemplating on whether he should, or shouldn’t tell Victor about this…


	2. Do what is right.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri tells Victor about the incident in the locker room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you'll like this chapter. :D

Yuuri spotted Victor talking to Yuri as soon as he got out to the ice rink. 

The men were now out on the ice, being loud and obnoxious. 

“What took you so long?” Victor asked with his heart shaped smile, being cheerful as ever.

His demeanor changed however when he noticed Yuuri’s grim face.

“What’s wrong?” Victor questioned, now with a serious expression. That meant trouble for whatever had upset his wonderful husband.

“Yurio, have dinner with us.” Yuuri all but ordered the younger boy. He didn't want Yuri to be alone in the rink with those guys.

“Dinner with you two?” Yuri scoffed. “No thanks…” He was about to skate off when Yuuri grabbed his wrist.

“Our treat!” Yuuri’s face grew desperate. “Please?”

Yuri’s face scrunched up in a confused frown. “Fine. But I’ll choose where.” He demanded.

“Okay.” Yuuri agreed. He turned to Victor. 

Victor looked at Yuuri like he had just grown a second head.

“Let’s go.” Yuuri said as he glared at the men across the ice.

 

They walked past a lot of good lunch places, but Yuri couldn’t decide what he wanted. Just when they were about to turn back to a crêpe place Yuri thought might be good, the trio was joined by a familiar figure.

“Beka!” Yuri cheered. “What are you doing here?”

Otabek was actually smiling. He looked a lot older since Yuuri and Victor saw him last. “I’m here for your birthday tomorrow. I wanted to surprise you. I hope I’m not intruding…” Otabek said. Looking to Victor and Yuuri.

“No way!” Yuri called. “These morons were just about to go home, right?” He turned to the married couple with a threatening glare. 

“Of course…” Yuuri responded with a smile.

“Have fun you two!” Victor called. 

Yuri and Otabek had already walked away from them. 

“They look cute together…” Yuuri stated.

“What happened at the ice rink?” Victor quickly questioned, his face had once again turned serious.

“Oh… There were just a couple of homophobic assholes, giving me a hard time in the locker room…” Yuuri said as he looked up to Victor. He didn’t see the point in hiding this from his husband.

Victor’s face darkened. “They what?” 

“Yeah… They were total jerks. But it was probably just a one time thing…” Yuuri said. Surprised by the amount of anger, leaking through his husband.

“Did they hurt you?” Victor asked through clenched teeth as he stepped closely to Yuuri, cupping his face. 

“No… They just shoved me… But I’m fine.” 

Victor wanted to return to the ice rink and show these men exactly what happens when you mess with his soulmate.

“But that’s also why I didn’t want Yurio alone with them…” Yuuri continued.

“They were the obnoxious jerks on the ice?” Victor gasped. He was mad at himself for not noticing it earlier. “They were more than a couple, they ere basically a gang.” He exclaimed.

“I suppose…” Yuuri said.

“If you ever see them again, tell me and we’ll have them thrown out. No one hurts my heart and gets away with it.” Victor declared.

“That was so cheesy, Victor…” Yuuri giggled. 

Victor kissed Yuuri’s forehead. “Let’s go home.”

 

The next day, the obnoxious men had arrived before them. They were out on the ice, pushing around a wooden chair across the white surface. 

Victor didn’t really recognize them at first. It wasn’t until Yuuri abruptly stopped, that Victor’s brain finally caught up with yesterday’s occurrences.

“Is that them?” He questioned as he nodded to the men.

Yuuri nodded. And Victor strode into action. 

Yuuri quickly grabbed his arm, pulling him back. “Don’t…” He pleaded.

Victor kept Yuuri’s gaze for a moment.

“They’re not getting away with shoving you, my love.” Victor declared.

“It’s not smart. If things turn bad… We’re outnumbered…” Yuuri tried.

Victor caressed Yuuri’s face before leaning in and kissing him deeply, all in front of the men who all skated to a halt, glaring at them. 

If it was a fight they wanted, it was a fight they were going to get. 

Victor refused to let Yuuri be bullied, and he refused to not stand up for what he believed to be right.

“Let them try…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! :D
> 
> Please tell me what you think should happen next! :D
> 
> Kudos to all of you!


	3. The fight part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prepare for a fight...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter. 
> 
> I'm working on all stories at the same time... So everything is like halfway done. But this was short because I decided to turn it into two parts.
> 
> So I hope you'll like this chapter! :D

Victor turned to the men, who all glared at them.

“Problem?” He questioned. 

The blonde man stepped forward. “This is a public place.” He stated.

“Yes?” Victor said. The annoyance was evident in his tone. 

“So I suggest that you and your fag, take your relationship back into the closet where it belongs…” 

Victor tensed up immediately. “What did you just call him?” He questioned with a glare.

“Victor, come on... Don’t bother with them, they’re not worth it.” Yuuri pleaded.

Victor glanced down at Yuuri, who was planted in front of him to prevent him from striding forward and punch the ignorant asshole on his stupid face.

“Listen to your whore… He’s to much of a coward to fight us anyway…” The blonde chuckled.

Victor felt Yuuri push him back. 

“Look at me.” Yuuri commanded, and Victor had no choice but to obey. “Let’s get out of here… Right now.”

Yuuri held onto the hem of Victor’s jacked as he slowly steered Victor out of the ice rink. 

“Yeah, you better run!” The blonde called after them, and the other men laughed.

 

The doors slammed as Victor and Yuuri exited their second home.

 

“They can’t get away with that!” Victor shouted, gesturing to the rink.

“They already have. There is nothing we can do, Victor…” Yuuri said, trying to calm the older man down.

“I’m going to have them banned, I’m going to take their names. And I’m going to make sure that they pay for that...”

“You think they are just going to give you their names? Have you ever dealt with bullies before?” Yuuri questioned.

“No.” Victor admitted with a frown as he looked at Yuuri.

“Well… I have… And sometimes, you just going to have to take some shit before you’ll be able to do anything about it…”

“Moya Lyubov, I don’t want you to have to go through anything like that ever again… I’m going to take care of this…” Victor stated and stormed inside before Yuuri had a chance to react. 

“Victor, no!” Yuuri called as he ran after his husband. 

When he got inside he saw how Victor was standing in front of the five men. They were all wearing their shoes instead of their skates, and Yuuri sensed the danger in the air.

His instincts told him to grab Victor and run. But his stubborn husband, seemed to have his mind set on having a fight with those men. 

“Do you think that we’re dumb enough to throw the first punch?” The blonde man laughed in Victor’s face. Yuuri felt his fist twitch at the action, as he moved forwards to join his husband’s side.

“Yuuri, no. Stay there.” Victor snapped.

Yuuri noticed how something flashed in the blonde man’s eyes, as they were now trailed on him.

“So…” The man said, as he and all of his friends, made their way over to Yuuri.

“Stay away from him.” Victor warned as he strode past the men and placed his arms protectively around Yuuri.

“You’re outnumbered…” The man chuckled as him and his gang forcefully pulled the married couple apart.

Two of them held onto Victor and the other two held onto Yuuri. While the blonde stood in the middle of them.

“Don’t you dare touch him!” Victor growled threateningly. 

The blonde man chuckled and pulled his hand through Yuuri’s hair. Teasing Victor.

“You annoy me…” The man said to Victor. “But you see… I know your weakness…” He looked to Yuuri.

Yuuri had never seen Victor so terrified before. And before he had time to react the blonde man gripped ahold of his hair and pressed his lips harshly to Yuuri’s.

“I’m going to fucking kill you!” Victor snarled in Russian as he struggled uselessly at the men holding him in place. 

The blond let go of Yuuri and turned to Victor. “I would like to see you try…”

The men let go of Victor and pulled Yuuri further away as Victor and the blonde prepared for a fight. 

“No!” Yuuri protested, but it didn’t do him any good. “Let me go! Victor, run!” Yuuri pleaded.

Victor looked at him apologetically, before turning to the man with a deadly glare.

This could only go one way. And Yuuri was afraid to watch.

He couldn’t bare the idea of seeing the love of his life get hurt on his behalf. So he did the one thing, he never thought he would do…

 

He fought back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! I hope you liked this chapter! :D
> 
> Let me know what you think! :D


	4. The fight part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The real fight is here!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! So I wrote this really quick! XD
> 
> Hopefully you'll like it! :D

“Yuuri… What did they do to you?” Mari said as she went over to her baby brother who was covered in dirt.

“Please don’t tell mom…” Seven-year-old Yuuri sniffled as he threw his arms around his big sister. 

“Yuuri, we can’t keep doing this. You need to tell someone, a teacher or… someone…” Mari scolded as she patted Yuuri’s back. “I’m getting a rag for you.” She declared as she pulled away from Yuuri. 

Yuuri sat down on a chair and took off his ripped jacket, he would ask Mari to help him sew it back together later...

Mari returned with a rag and a sad expression. “If you’re not going to tell anyone, then at least you need to learn how to fight back.” She declared.

“Fight back?” Yuuri gasped.

“Yeah…” Mari said as she pressed the rag to the cut on Yuuri’s temple.

Yuuri hissed in response.

“When we’re done here… I’m learning you a few tricks…” Mari said and ruffled Yuuri’s hair fondly.

\-------------------

Yuuri had never been so grateful for Mari’s lessons before. 

He just didn’t know that he would actually use the knowledge almost twenty years later, as he stepped down hard on the foot belonging to the man next to him. 

As the man bent down do cradle his injured body part, Yuuri pulled his arm free, and punched the man next to him, straight on his nose. 

Suddenly the other two men advanced on Yuuri. Yuuri quickly dodged the first swing, and used the man’s speed against him as he shoved him down. 

He caught the second man’s fist in the air and pulled it behind his back until the man grunted in pain. He then shoved him on top of the other men.

He turned to the blonde man who took a step back as Yuuri moved against him.

Yuuri moved faster and grabbed the blonde by his shirt. Staring into his terrified eyes.

“If you try anything like that again, if you ever come near my husband… I will kill you.” Yuuri declared. He took pride in seeing the man’s eyes widen as he shoved him away. 

“Let’s skate, Victor. They’re leaving…” Yuuri said as he moved towards the ice.

The men all scrambled back to their feet, they looked at Yuuri and at each other, before most of them walked out the exit. The blonde however stayed and glared at Yuuri.

Victor walked up to him and punched him so hard that he toppled over, cradling his injured cheekbone. “Don’t you dare, look at him like that again.” Victor snarled before he went back over to Yuuri and kissed him deeply.

The man growled, before he got up and finally left.

As soon as the door slammed after him, Yuuri exhaled and sunk to the ground. Victor held him supportively.

“I can’t believe I just did that…” Yuuri whispered. A smile spread across his face.

“It was amazing, Yuuri. Where did you learn how to do that?” Victor asked admiringly. 

“Mari… She finally had enough of taking care of my injuries one day…” Yuuri felt a tear running down his cheek.

“Yuuri…” Victor said softly, brushing the tear away. 

“I’m not sad… I’m just… Surprised, I suppose…” Yuuri laughed as tears started falling freely now.

Victor pulled him in to lean against his chest. “There you go, baby… You’re okay…”

They stayed like that for a long time. Victor played with Yuuri’s hair, pulling it back in its skating position. While Yuuri tried to pull himself together. 

When both of them felt ready, Victor delivered a kiss to Yuuri’s temple “Come on… Let’s skate.” Victor said.

Yuuri nodded and they made their way to the ice. Hand in hand with no plans of letting go in a very long time…

 

\-------------

“This is not over.” The blonde man declared.

“Are you kidding me? That dude was basically straight out of fight club. I’m not going another round with him… I think he broke my foot…”

“He definitely broke my nose…” 

The blonde looked at his pathetic excuses for friends.

“We are getting our ice rink back. It’s not going to be controlled by figure skating faggots… Next time, we’ll be ready...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Badass Yuuri, and bullies planning something bad... What else could you wish for?
> 
> Anyway... Than you so much for reading! :D
> 
>  
> 
> PS: I should really give the men names... Leave suggestions if you'd like... :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor fusses over Yuuri, Yuuri fusses over Yuri. And Yakov fusses over all of them. Just a normal Saturday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long days in school... #Tired 
> 
> Anyways, here's a chapter of this almost forgotten story.
> 
> I hope you'll like it! :D

“Yuuri! Your hand!” Victor gasped as he got a good look at it. It was bruised and his knuckles were bleeding. Victor looked down at his own hand. It was barely red. Proving that Yuuri was apparently a stronger puncher than him.

“Oh…” Yuuri said distractedly. “I didn’t even notice…”  
.   
“You’re done skating for today. Coach’s orders…” Victor declared and shooed Yuuri out of the rink.

Yuuri wanted to protest but he knew that it was futile.

“Get your skates off, I’m getting you some ice…” Victor then announced and left Yuuri by himself in the empty rink.

Yuuri started to unlace his skates when he heard the loud door of the entrance being slammed closed.

He immediately looked up and saw Yuri with a pair of sunglasses and a steamy cup of coffee in his hand.

“Happy birthday Yurio!” Yuuri cheered.

Yuri visibly flinched.

“Loud much?” He groaned. 

Worry crawled up under Yuuri’s skin. “Yuri, are you sure you should be skating like that?”

“Shh….” Yuri hushed in annoyance, and flopped down on the bench next to Yuuri.

“So I take it you and Otabek had a good time yesterday?” Yuuri smiled fondly to the younger man.

“The best…” Yuri answered. “Do you have any aspirin?”

“Yeah of course…” Yuuri said and reached for his bag. 

“What the hell happened to your hand?” Yuri gasped.

Victor chose that moment to return.

“How can an ice rink be completely iceless?” Victor questioned loudly as he strode over to the edge of the rink and used his skate as a hatch to chop off a big chunk of ice for his husband.

“VICTOR, ARE YOU CRAZY? YOU CAN’T JUST CHOP OUT ICE FROM THE RINK!” Yuuri shrieked.

“AND WHAT ARE YOU THINKING, USING YOUR SKATES? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH THOSE GO FOR ON EBAY?” Yuri added.

Victor stared at them uncomprehendingly. 

“I got you some ice, love.” He announced instead. “Oh, and happy birthday, Yurio!”

“What the hell happened here?” Yuri snarled.

“Just some homophobic assholes…” Yuuri said grimly.

Yuri suddenly got really rigid as he removed his glasses.

“They hurt you?” Yuri growled, looking between Yuuri and Victor.

“No, but Yuuri hurt his hand on their faces.” Victor proclaimed proudly. And handed the ice to Yuuri.

Yuuri rolled his eyes. Not finding fighting as exciting as his husband. He put the ice in a sock before keeping it against his knuckles.

“You’re kidding, right? Did Yuuri fight them off?” Yuri questioned skeptically.

Victor nodded.

“Shit…” Yuri whistled in awe. “Just when you think you know a guy…”

Yuuri didn’t feel like telling the young skater how he actually acquired his abilities so he settled for averting his gaze.

“Where is Otabek?” Victor asked with a smirk, mostly to steer the unwanted attention away from his husband, but also because he was genuinely curious. 

“He’s probably asleep, we had quite a night… Speaking off… The aspirin…” Yuri urged.

“Right…” Yuuri used his uninjured hand to fish out the tiny box of pain relievers for Yuri.

“Thanks.” He said and swallowed a pill down with his coffee.

“We’ll stay until he arrives, right Victor?” Yuuri said, not wanting to leave their young friend alone. If the men were to return… 

“Of course. You shouldn’t be alone on your birthday, Yurio. Do you have any plans for later?” Victor asked cheerfully.

“Me and Beka are going out. I’ll show him how to party, Russia style.” Yuri grinned.

“As long as you drink responsibly, and no drinking and driving motorcycles.” Yuuri scolded.

Yuri scoffed.

The doors suddenly slammed open again, and the trio looked to the doors to see a very angry looking Yakov enter the rink.

“Katsuki. Did you assault five men unprovoked?” Yakov roared.

“What, no?” Yuuri gasped.

Yakov assessed him for a moment. “What happened to your hand?” He asked and pointed.

Yuuri looked down at his iced hand and removed the sock. “Self-defense…” Yuuri explained.

“It’s true.” Victor promised. Making intense eye contact with his former coach.

Yakov groaned. “I’m sure you’re right. I’m heading up to watch the surveillance footage right now…”

Victor’s eyes widened. “We have surveillance here?” Victor said happily. “Yuuri, they’re going to jail!” he cheered.

Yakov raised his eyebrows at the man at his thirties who sounded like a child on Christmas day.

“Of course we have security.” Yakov almost sounded offended. “You’ve been openly gay since you were what? Fifteen? You think I’ll let you skate around here unprotected?” Yakov scolded.

Victor just grinned.

Yuuri frowned. “Victor, they didn’t actually throw any punches. So I don’t think they’ll be going to jail…”

Victor’s smile fell.

“As long as I won’t have a lawsuit on my hands, I’ll be happy.” Yakov declared.  
“Then we’ll see how much we’ll be able to prove…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone feels like looking up order and law, to see if there are any punishable offences here, please let me know! :D
> 
> #TooTiredToResearch XD
> 
> Anyways... Thank you so much for reading!! :D
> 
> <3<3<3<3


	6. All of me, loves all of you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After seeing the security footage, Victor realizes how much more he wants to know about his husband...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It feels like forever since I updated this story... Even though it's been barely a week... XD
> 
> Anyway, I hope you'll like this chapter! :D

“He fucking kissed you?” Yuri snarled in disgust and anger.

 

Victor tightened his grip on Yuuri’s waist as he recalled the awful events.

 

Yuri didn’t need more of an answer before he continued. “That’s sexual assault! They’re not getting away with that… Right?”

 

Yakov looked just as upset as Yuri as he clenched the remote in his fist. “Yeah… I mean, it looks like they obviously started it but I’m unsure if any prison sentences would be…”

 

“HOLY SHIT!” Yuri shouted in awe, successfully interrupting Yakov midsentence.

 

Everyone’s attention was suddenly directed to the footage of Yuuri fighting the men. Yuri seemed to be analyzing Yuuri’s every move, like he was trying to figure out if it was really him or not….

 

Yuuri blushed. He felt more embarrassed than proud to see his own fighting on display.

 

“That last punch was unnecessary, Vitya…” Yakov scolded, as they watched how Victor proudly went over and kissed Yuuri after his successful punch.

 

Victor shrugged. “He glared at my Yuuri.”

 

Yakov sighed tiredly.

 

“That’s not going to hold up in court…” Yuuri pointed out.

 

“That’s because the court is stupid.”

 

“You’re stupid…” Yuuri mused fondly, before tilting Victor’s cheek and catching his lips in a kiss.

 

Victor immediately deepened it.

 

“You’re both disgusting!” Yuri snarled. Making the married couple pull away from each other with matching smiles.

 

“Oh… Is this disgusting?” Victor asked teasingly and delivered an open mouthed kiss to Yuuri and allowed their tongues play outside of their mouths for Yuri to see.

 

Yuri gagged in response.

 

“Vitya. Stop being inappropriate in front of the kids…” Yakov scolded.

 

Victor and Yuuri pulled away. But neither of them could stop smiling.

 

“I’m not a kid! I’m fucking 20 years old. You old man!” Yuri growled

 

Yakov raised his eyebrows. “Then maybe you should start acting your age…”

 

Both Victor and Yuuri had to swallow their laughs, as Yuri turned to them with a murderous look on his face.

 

Luckily all attention was suddenly pulled to a growling Yakov.

 

“WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO THE ICE RINK?” Yakov shouted when he saw Victor hacking out a chunk of ice with his skate.

 

“It’s getting kind of late, and me and Yuuri need to go home and feed Makkachin…” Victor excused both of them before he pulled Yuuri out of the room.

 

“VITYA!” Yakov roared after them.

 

“Maybe we should at least offer to pay for the damages...?” Yuuri suggested, as Victor was still dragging him away.

 

“We’ll just pour some water on it, and it will be fine…” Victor waved off.

 

“I’m not sure that’s how it works…” Yuuri stole one last glance of the rink before he and Victor were suddenly outside.

 

“How is your hand?” Victor asked, as the chilly air outside hit them.

 

“It’s fine… I guess…” Yuuri said as removed the sock to inspect his injured body part.

 

“Let me see…” Victor asked as he held out his hands for Yuuri.

 

Yuuri places his bruised hand Victor’s, and his husband hissed in sympathy. “My poor Yuuri’s hand…”

 

“It will be fine… It’s just bruised.”

 

Victor kissed his hand softly before staring deeply into Yuuri’s eyes. “Can I ask you something?”

 

Yuuri was taken off guard, Victor normally just asked, he never needed permission. Not from Yuuri anyway… “Of course…”

 

“Why are you so embarrassed over the fact that you can fight?”

 

Yuuri averted his gaze.

 

“I don’t think it’s as much about the fact that I can fight, as much as it is about the memories from when I couldn’t…” Yuuri grumbled.

 

“Yuuri…” Victor drawled. “Will you tell me about it? I want to help you. Especially if it bothers you this much…”

 

Yuuri shook his head. “No… I left that life behind... and I’m scared that if I tell you, you will…” he trailed off.

 

Victor gently tilted Yuuri’s face to his own so he could look him in the eyes. “That I what?”

 

“That you will see me differently…” Yuuri whispered.

 

“Yuuri. Nothing you will ever say or do could make me stop loving you. And you will always be the man I love. No matter what happened to you in the past…” Victor declared.

 

Yuuri felt like he could drown in Victor’s eyes. They reflected a love so deep that Yuuri felt unworthy of being on the receiving end.

 

“We’ve been married for four years and I almost know nothing about your childhood… Please… Let me in…” Victor pleaded.

 

How could Yuuri possibly say no to that?

 

“Fine. But let’s go home… It’s cold outside…” Yuuri smiled.

 

Victor smiled back. “Of course…”

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm keeping these chapters short, which is why they're so easy to write, while I'm thinking about my other works... XD
> 
> I hope you like this story at least! :D
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! <3


	7. All of these lines across my face, tell you the story of who I am.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri tells Victor about his past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you'll like this chapter! :D

“Would you like honey in your tea?” Victor asked, as he nervously dug through the pantry.

Yuuri didn’t hear him. He was contemplating on what he should and shouldn’t tell Victor about his childhood years.

“Yuuri?” Victor asked worriedly when Yuuri didn’t answer.

Yuuri snapped out of his thinking and his eyes searched out Victor. “Sorry?” 

“Honey?” Victor asked as he spotted the jar on the lower shelf.

“Yes?” Yuuri hesitantly answered in confusion.

Victor realized, that Yuuri didn’t understand that the question was about tea. “No. Would you like honey in your tea?” Victor specified, displaying the jar to Yuuri.

“Oh… No… I’ll take it as it is…” Yuuri absent-mindedly answered. His hand started fidgeting with the fringe of the blanket.

Victor stepped into the living room and handed Yuuri his cup of tea. “It’s hot…” He warned as he sat down next to his husband.

“Thank you…” Yuuri said, as he carefully took a sip of his tea.

“So…” Victor said awkwardly.

“So…” Yuuri mirrored. 

Victor sighed. “You know you don’t have to do this, if you don’t want to…” 

“I know… And I don’t. But I feel like I should, you know…?” Yuuri vaguely explained, speaking into his cup. “I mean. You told me almost everything there is to know about you, and I barely told you anything that isn’t related to my family or my skating… You deserve to know the man you married.”

“Well… I haven’t been through the same things you’ve been… Today was the closest I’ve ever been to a fight… If you don’t count last year’s Black Friday…” Victor said thoughtfully.

Yuuri smiled fondly as he recalled last year’s Black Friday. They had split up for the day. And apparently, Victor had been spotting a sale on Yuuri’s merchandise and he had ripped the last body pillow from the grasp of an old lady. Earning him a purse slap to the face.

Yuuri had been horrified when he got home and spotted the black eye on Victor’s face, immediately assuming the worst. But after a weird explanation, he had tried to lecture his husband about fighting. But Victor was too proud of his new body pillow to actually pay any attention to Yuuri’s words. 

“Yeah… Old ladies with purses are the true horror of the world…” Yuuri mused.

Victor chuckled. “Well… I couldn’t let her get away with doing nasty things to something with your face on it…” 

“Like she could be nastier than you?” Yuuri smiled half-heartedly. Victor smirked knowingly, before both of them burst out laughing.

The kept it up for about a minute until both of them had to take a break for air.

“So…” Victor said once again and grabbed Yuuri’s free uninjured hand.

“Are you sure you don’t want to talk about other shopping incidents? I seem to recall…”

“Yuuri…” Victor drawled dismissively.

Yuuri frowned as he once again was forced to face his past memories. “What do you want to know?”

“When was the first time you were in a fight?” Victor asked bluntly. 

“Well… The first time I received a punch to the face, I was six. The first time I delivered one, I was seven. The first time I ever won a fight, I was fifteen…” 

Victor exclaimed something in Russian and kissed Yuuri’s hand before switching back to English. “You were only a small child… Why would they do that to you?”

“Well… When I was little, I wasn’t exactly shy. I lived with the illusion that I was a superhero, and I had a bad habit of putting my nose where it didn’t belong…” 

Victor could do nothing than to picture a tiny Yuuri with a superman outfit. And that thought alone, had him stiffening a squeal. 

“Victor?” Yuuri asked in concern, as Victor looked like he had just sat down on something very sharp.

Victor cleared his throat. “Continue…” He coughed out.

Yuuri looked hesitant but he still continued. “Uhm… anyway… This one time, during recess, I saw a group of older kids, shoving a boy in my class into a dumpster. And I thought it was ‘my calling’ to take action. So I walked up to them and told them to mess with someone their own size… Apparently they found it hilarious and decided to target me instead… I mean I was wearing a cape for god’s sake, so who could blame them?” Yuuri laughed sadly.

“Yuuri… I wish I could have been there… I would have showed those brats some manners…” Victor grumbled.

“I’m sure you would…” Yuuri said fondly.

Victor stood up. “I mean it. How dare they? What gives them the right? Those pathetic, insignificant little…”

“Victor.” Yuuri interrupted. “They were angry kids. And at least it was only at recess back then… It got worse once my classmates started.”

Victor swallowed audibly and sat back down.

“When the tormenting started during classes I thought for sure that I was going to go mad. And they were smart enough to avoid the teacher’s attention, or they turned it so the disruption seemed like my fault. I couldn’t concentrate and my teachers thought that something was going on at home. The child protective services got involved and everything was just a mess. The beatings kept coming, and there was nothing to be done… I was lucky I had figure skating back then. It was practically my only escape… There’s where I met Yuuko.” Yuuri smiled in recollection.

“Thank heavens for Yuuko.” Victor declared. 

“Yeah…She was really great. The older kids were in her class. She told them off a few times. Not that it helped much, but it felt good to not be all alone you know? And when I was ten, she introduced me to you.” Yuuri looked into Victor’s misty eyes. “You became my role model, and it gave me all the strength I needed to get through my everyday life. So in a way, you helped me more than anyone…”

Victor felt a tear slide down his cheek. Yuuri quickly wiped it away. “Don’t cry… Everything worked out for the best… I married my idol. I’ve won three gold medals in the grand prix… I have a life that fills me with pride every day. And I’m so happy.”

“But you had to live through that hell… You didn’t deserve that. No one does.”

Yuuri inched closer to Victor sitting close enough for their noses to brush together. He then kissed Victor softly.

“It was worth it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay... So I have no idea how this story took this turn... XD
> 
> Hopefully it's good, and I would love for some suggestions on what the ice rink bullies could do... XD
> 
> #IHaveNoIdeaWhatToDoWithThem 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! :D And I love to hear your thoughts! :) <3


	8. A day in Hasetsu part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor and Yuuri are in Hasetsu to celebrate Mari's son's first birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a time jump because I felt like doing so... XD  
> Please don't question my logic... XD
> 
> Anyway, I hope you'll like this chapter! <3

“Yuuri. Can you just hold him for a second?” Mari asked in a rush and handed her son to Yuuri.

Yuuri awkwardly took the one-year-old and held under the baby’s arms while looking into the intimidating baby’s eyes.

“You can’t hold him like that…” Hiroko scolded and properly showed Yuuri how to hold his nephew.

Victor kept taking pictures of them and mused over how adorable he found the baby and how much he thought he looked like Yuuri.

Yuuri just smiled at his husband, and posed with little baby Haku. 

“You’re a natural.” Mari praised as she returned with a new diaper and a bottle that she put next to a towel on the floor.

“Mom helped me.” Yuuri admitted.

“Still, I think little Haku really loves his uncle.” Mari mused as she ran up to her son and grabbed the giggling baby from Yuuri’s arms and playfully threw him into the air.

“Come on now silly, it’s changing time…” Mari told her son and carried him over to the makeshift diaper station. 

“I can’t believe he’s one year old…” Hiroko marveled. “They grow up fast…” she stated tearfully and started placing birthday cake in jars.

“I know.” Mari agreed. “It feels like I did the pregnancy test yesterday. And now he’s one year closer of becoming a lawyer…” 

“Or a figure skater…” Victor chimed in.

“Hey… Get your own baby…” Mari chuckled, delivering kisses to Haku’s cheeks.

Victor looked lovingly to Yuuri. “What do you say? Getting one like that?” He asked.

Yuuri blushed lightly. “Victor, we don’t have time for a baby… We have the Grand Prix next week…”

Victor laughed lightheartedly. “I didn’t mean today. But someday?”

Yuuri looked to Haku and smiled. “Someday.” He agreed.

“Just don’t hold your own child like a dog with rabies.” Toshiya teased, as he removed balloons from the walls. 

“I don’t know how you do it…” Yuuko said as she sat down next to Mari. “I mean… All by yourself…” 

“Well… I only have Haku to look after… I don’t know how you handed triplets. Even with Takeshi’s help it’s still a baby and a half, each.” Mari chuckled.

“They learned pretty early to take care of each other… So it wasn’t too bad…” Yuuko smiled in recollection.

“They’re twelve now, right?” Victor asked.

“Eleven.” Yuuko corrected. “And they are still figure skating fanatics. In fact… I can almost guarantee that you two are tagged in at least nine pictures on instagram.”

Victor pulled out his phone. “Fourteen.” He said with a fond smile.

“Naming them after different figure skating jumps, and letting them live in the ice castle, might be the source of their hobby…” Yuuri suggested. And took a sip of his coffee.

“Smart-ass…” Yuuko chuckled fondly. Yuuri just shrugged non-apologetically.

“Do you want to hold him, Victor?” Mari suddenly asked.

Victor paled. “I won’t break him, right?” He asked worriedly. 

“As long as you don’t use him as a basket ball, he should be fine.” Mari said and handed her son to Victor.

Yuuri moved closer to his husband so he could play with his nephew’s hair while her husband tried to hold Haku in a way that was comfortable for both of them. 

Haku however had other plans as he grabbed a handful of Victor’s hair.

“Save me Yuuri!” Victor cried. “He’s ripping my hair off!”

Yuuri pried Haku’s hand out of Victor’s hair. And took the baby from his husband. “He likes your hair.” Yuuri mused and hugged the baby. Suddenly feeling comfortable by the tiny human’s presence.

“I give you props for not letting him go, at least.” Mari praised. 

“He’s so tiny, and he could get hurt if he falls.” Victor stated as if it was obvious.

“He could. You did good of holding on, until Yuuri could save you.” Yuuko smiled.

“You doing okay, there?” Mari asked her little brother.

Yuuri nodded, not looking away from Haku.

Suddenly the triplets emerged with Axel at the front

“Uncle Yuuri, could I talk to you?” Axel asked shyly. “Alone…?”

Loop and Lutz carefully walked away and sat down next to their mother.

“Axel, what’s wrong?” Yuuko asked in concern.

“I want to talk to Yuuri.” Axel sniffled.

“Of course… Uhm…” He said as he noticed that Haku had fallen asleep in his arms.

“I’ll take him.” Mari said and liberated Yuuri from the sleeping baby.

Axel went all the way into the kitchen with Yuuri in tow. Before she stopped at an out-of-ear-shot place from the others.

“Yuuri.” Axel started and sat down on the floor.

Yuuri sat down in front of her with a slight frown.

“What’s wrong?”

“I want you to teach me how to fight.” She said.

Yuuri flinched as if he had been slapped. How did she know?

“Uhm… What do you mean?” Yuuri asked.

“I heard about you in school last week. Apparently you took down four guys twice your size when you were only a few years older than me. You’re practically a legend for that.”

Yuuri sighed. “I was fifteen, and I did what I had to do. I didn’t enjoy it…” He pointed out.

Axel started crying. “And I don’t enjoy this.” She sniffled. “I hate going to school and be scared that someone might attack me.” 

Yuuri’s face turned dark. “Axel. Who would attack you?”

Axel inhaled shakily… “These girls in my class…”

“Names?” Yuuri demanded.

“Uhm… why?” She asked and wiped her nose with her sleeve.

“So I can tell your mom.”

Axel gasped. “No! Please don’t. She won’t understand. Lutz and Loop already know, and they told me to talk to you. I can’t face my mom!” 

Yuuri sighed. “Axel. I’ve been where you are… And you shouldn’t take this fight on your own. It took me nine years of pain until I learned to fight back properly. There is a better way. Your mom will understand. I can talk to her if you want…”

“No!” Axel shrieked. “She will be mad on Loop and Lutz for not protecting me, and it’s not their fault. They have tried a lot of times, but we can’t be all three of us all the time. Sometimes, I’m alone.” 

“And she’ll understand that. Your mom helped me when I was younger. And she knew better than anyone, that she couldn’t protect me all the time.” Yuuri said sadly.

“Mom helped you?” Axel asked in awe.

Yuuri nodded. “She was practically the only one who did… Well… except Mari. But Mari never fought beside me. She just taught me how to.”

“How did Mari learn how to fight?” Axel gasped.

Yuuri looked both ways to make sure Mari wasn’t around. “I’m too afraid to ask…” He whispered, smiling. 

Axel broke into laughter, and Yuuri counted that as a win.

He allowed the moment to last for a few seconds before turning back to the pressing matter. “So… Do you want me to tell Yuuko, or do you want to do it yourself?” Yuuri asked gently.

Axel shrugged, looking away.

“It’s going to be okay, Axel. I promise. You should not be scared of going to school.” Yuuri declared and lightly patted the young girl’s shoulder, and started walking over to his childhood friend.

“Yuuri, what’s going on?” Yuuko asked in concern.

“Can I talk to you, out there?” Yuuri asked, gesturing to the hallway where Axel was.

Yuuko nodded and immediately got up. 

“Yuuri, everything okay?” Victor asked worriedly.

Yuuri sent him a look that meant that they could talk about it later. He then followed Yuuko into the hallway.

“Axel, what’s wrong?” Yuuko asked so softly, that even Yuuri would open up to her.

Axel looked to Yuuri for support, before turning back to her mom with tears in her eyes. “It’s about school…I… I… I have bullies…” 

Yuuko momentarily froze. “Oh…” She said. 

Axel started crying and Yuuko looked to Yuuri for help.

“Axel… Should I tell her the rest?” 

Axel nodded with her face in her hands.

“Yuuri?” Yuuko asked as she brushed her fingers through Axel’s hair calmingly.

“Apparently, some girls in Axel’s class, have been given her some trouble, and it’s gone to the point where Axel is scared to go to school.” Yuuri explained.

Yuuko’s face grew murderous. “And who are these girls?” She asked in a high-pitched voice. 

Yuuri wouldn’t trust that voice, especially when it was attached to that face.

“Annie, Holly and… Cindy…” Axel sniffled.

“Do you know them?” Yuuri asked. 

Yuuko nodded. “Yeah, and I’ll make sure to deal with them accordingly.”

Yuuri nodded in relief. “… And Axel…” He continued.

The young girl looked up to him with red-rimmed eyes.

“If they don’t stop, call me and I’ll come with Makkachin, he eats evil eleven-year-olds for dinner…”

“No, he doesn’t!” Axel laughed.

Yuuri ruffled Axel’s hair fondly. “Of course he does.”

Yuuko glared warningly at Yuuri.

“But of course…” Yuuri said and cleared his voice. “Violence is never the answer.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm certain that Victor and Yuuri would be the best parents ever... <3
> 
> And I hope you liked this chapter... I'm going to do another day for Victuuri in Hasetsu, where Yuuri may or may not run into a familiar face... ;) 
> 
> #NotGoingToSpoilAnything
> 
> THANK YOU FOR READING! <3


	9. Thanks for making me, a fighter.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri meets someone from his past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this chapter! :D

It was a beautiful evening in Hasetsu. 

Yuuri still felt uneasy after his talk with Axel yesterday. It hurt to think that somebody he cared about had to go through the same things he did.

“Yuuri look at that!” Victor cheered and ran over to one of the stands at the market, dragging Yuuri along with him.

Victor then picked up a big blue sparkling owl clock.

“Where would you even put that? It’s not going in the living room.” Yuuri declared.

Victor pouted sadly. “But Yuuri…” He drawled.

Yuuri couldn’t say no to that face. “If you really want it, you’ll have to defend it when Yurio comes over with his boyfriend.”

“Do you think he’ll be embarrassed?” Victor asked with a slight grin.

“I think… That it won’t survive for that long…” Yuuri chuckled.

“I’ll find something else…” Victor stated and looked around the market. “Oh. Chocolate cart!”

Yuuri followed his husband and smiled fondly as Victor spoke excitedly to the salesman.

“Well… If it isn’t little Katsucky.”

Yuuri immediately whirled around at the familiar nickname. Coming face to face with one of his old bullies. 

He had no idea what to say to him. He just really wanted to get away.

Yuuri glared at him and turned around to Victor when Jimmy grabbed his arm. “Hey, I’m talking to you.” He hissed.

“Don’t touch me.” Yuuri snapped and pushed him away. 

Victor turned to his husband’s voice, and noticed the guy who stumbled away.

“Yuuri?” Victor asked in worry and walked over to his husband’s side.

“You just pushed me.” Jimmy stated in surprise.

“What did you do?” Victor asked the strange man. Knowing that Yuuri didn’t so anything unless being provoked.

“Who’s this? Your boyfriend?” Jimmy mocked, laughing.

“Husband, actually.” Victor corrected, displaying his ring.

“Oh. I guess that means that Kevin owes me five hundred yen, then… I always knew you were a fucking faggot.”

Victor instantly stormed forward and shoved Jimmy to the ground. 

“Don’t you fucking talk to him like that.” Victor growled.

“Calm down, there are people around here. Let’s just leave.” Yuuri urged.

“No. We are not leaving. He is.” Victor stated, pointing to Jimmy.

Jimmy just grinned on the ground. “Katsucky’s instincts are to run away. I suggest you let him…”

“You little…” Victor snarled and tried to squeeze himself past Yuuri without any success.

“Victor, No. You’re not fighting him.” Yuuri ordered.

“Victor, huh? Wasn’t your celebrity crush called Victor? Are you pathetic enough to pine for the same guy for twenty years, and marry some poor bastard who just happened to share the same name?” Jimmy laughed.

Victor felt his ego flare. “Do you live under a rock or something? I am Victor.”

Jimmy’s laughter died down. “You married your idol?” He questioned looking to Yuuri.

“I sure did.” Victor answered proudly instead. “Yuuri’s the world’s greatest figure skater. He’s been the world champion for three years in a row now.”

Yuuri blushed at Victor’s praise. Everything about him always sounded so perfect when it came from his husband.

“You’re a world champion?” Jimmy asked skeptically.

Victor took out his phone. His background was an image of him kissing Yuuri’s gold medal.

“Okay. He gets it.” Yuuri told his husband and lowered the phone.

“I just need him to know what a big mistake it was to underestimate you.” Victor protested.

“And I do…” Jimmy chimed in. “I never thought you would get this far in life.” He stood up and towered over both Yuuri and Victor. “In fact… I never thought you’d live past fourteen, after all we did to you…”

Victor twitched. But Yuuri grabbed his hand.

“I guess I got lucky.” Yuuri said, smiling stiffly, deciding that this conversation was over.

Jimmy scoffed and turned to Victor. “And good luck with Katsucky…” He said and patted Victor’s shoulder.

Seeing that horrible man, actually put his disgusting hand on Victor, sent a protective flare through Yuuri’s entire being. 

He quickly grabbed Jimmy’s wrist and twisted it behind his back and forcefully pushed him away. 

“Don’t you ever touch him again!” Yuuri roared to the man sprawled on the ground. 

Jimmy huffed in the dirt, and quickly got back up on his feet to do a counterattack. He rushed toward Yuuri and caught his waist making Yuuri land painfully on his back with Jimmy on top of him.

Having the advantage, Jimmy delivered two vicious punches to Yuuri’s face. Even though it hurt, Yuuri was thankful that he had chosen today to wear contacts. So he wouldn’t have to worry about getting new glasses… Wait. Why was he thinking about that now?

Yuuri used his free hand to punch Jimmy in the throat, and used the brief distraction to kick himself free. 

Once he had returned to his feet, he kicked Jimmy in his ribs four times, and once in the crotch for good measure.

Jimmy groaned on the ground when Yuuri bent down and wrapped his fingers around his old bully’s throat. Feeling a weird form of satisfaction in seeing the man gasp in pain. 

As he tightened his grip, he could see Jimmy’s eyes widen in horror for his life. 

Yuuri moved his face even closer to his, to make sure that Jimmy got a good look of the monster that lived in Yuuri’s eyes, before he finally let him go.

“This is what you did to me, you bastard.” Yuuri spat as he stood up. “But thanks for making me stronger, I guess…” Yuuri took pleasure in the fact that Jimmy had pissed himself. 

Just as he turned around, Victor was by his side. “Yuuri… Oh, my. You’re bleeding, you’re hurt!” Victor fussed, allowing his hands to hoover around Yuuri’s face.

Yuuri smiled at him. “I’m fine, Vitya.” He shot a final glare at Jimmy who was spluttering on the ground, before he looked around the market. People were gaping around them. And everyone was either quiet in shock or whispering to each other. Yuuri felt his cheeks redden in embarrassment.

“Nothing to see here, people!” Victor announced in annoyance to the crowd, making Yuuri blush even harder.

The people seemed to snap out of their trances, or at least they seemed to avert their gazes and look everywhere besides Yuuri.

Victor dug through his bag and pulled out a handkerchief that he used to wipe away some of the blood on Yuuri’s temple.

“Thanks.” Yuuri whispered gratefully. 

Victor just hushed him. And sent a glare of death to Jimmy, who limped away in the distance. “I’m sorry I wasn’t helpful… It happened so fast and I just…. Froze…” Victor apologized. The shame was evident in his voice.

“You don’t have to apologize.” Yuuri stated. Taking Victor’s hand away from his face. “I don’t want you to fight. I don’t ever want to see you get hurt.” Yuuri stated.

“But now you’re hurt.” Victor exclaimed. “And I’m as useful as a sack of potatoes.”

“Victor…” Yuuri sighed. “You shouldn’t think like that. I know you would help me if I needed it…”

Victor swallowed his emotions. “Well… For what it’s worth, you’re really good.”

Yuuri chuckled humorlessly. “It did feel kind of good to get some payback, but I hate the fact that I like it so much.”

Victor pulled Yuuri into his embrace. Allowing his husband to find strength in him, and recover without the glances of bypassing strangers.

After a moment, Yuuri pulled away with a sad smile on his face. “Did you say something about chocolate earlier?” 

Victor smiled and threw his arm around Yuuri’s shoulder and led him to a terrified-looking salesman who gave them chocolates for free.

They then spent the rest of the evening at the market. Strolling around, looking at things… Victor returned to the clock three times before he finally bought it.

When they got back to Yu-Topia Everyone in Yuuri’s family practically shrieked at Yuuri’s appearance.

Yuuri just smiled awkwardly and tried to get everyone to focus on the blue sparkling owl clock, Victor had bought instead.

After a long while, his family gave up the questioning. And Yuuri couldn’t be more relived. He was exhausted after the day and really didn’t want to handle a questioning from anyone.

It was first when he and Victor got to bed, that there was no escape from the questioning.

“Who was he, Yuuri?”

“Go to sleep, Victor.” Yuuri muttered. Turning around.

“Yuuri, please…” Victor pleaded.

Yuuri sighed tiredly. “One of the recess bullies from when I was six…”

Victor swore in Russian. “If I would have known, I would have kicked his ass.” Victor declared seriously.

“I’m sure you would have, Vitya…” Yuuri agreed as he yawned.

“I wish I could go a round with all of them.” Victor continued. “I would make them regret the day they were born.”

Yuuri hummed in response. Feeling himself slowly lose the battle to sleep.

“How come no one ever interfered?” Victor suddenly asked.

“For the same reason no one interfered today… Sometimes, people just really want to see a fight…”

“So no one ever helped you?” Victor gasped.

“Yuuko broke up a fight once.” Yuuri muttered. “And there might have been two or three other people who tried to help me at least once…”

“And why ‘Katsucky’? It’s probably the stupidest insult ever.”

“Well… I suppose ten-year-olds have bad imaginations…” Yuuri was mumbling now. And he moved closer to Victor and grabbed his arm to wrap around himself. “Will you please sleep now?” Yuuri asked tiredly.

“Okay…” Victor relented and kissed the top of Yuuri’s head and started caressing his lover’s arm for a few minutes while he being lost in thought.”

“Yuuri?” Victor asked just as Yuuri was about to fall asleep. So all he got in response was just a noise.

“Why do I find you winning fights, so fucking hot?” Victor asked thoughtfully.

Yuuri groaned into his pillow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you want more things from Hasetsu, or if you want to go back to St. Petersburg! :D
> 
> I hope you liked this! :D
> 
> Thanks for reading! <3


	10. The boy and the monsters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mari and Victor talk about Yuuri.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you'll like this chapter. It's kind of angsty and very little action, but it's filled with more information of Yuuri's dark past.

“Victor, darling. Would you mind passing the salt?” Hiroko asked gently.

“Of course.” Victor answered with his mouth full of rice, and did as asked.

Yuuri and Victor were spending their last night in Hasetsu, before having to catch an early flight back to St. Petersburg in the morning. Then, they had about three days to practice and relax before having to deal with the Grand Prix final in Canada.

“Victor. Can I speak with you after dinner?” Mari asked, even though it didn’t really seem like a question. She looked between Yuuri and Victor with a worried frown over her features.

“Of course.” Victor said cheerfully swallowing his mouthful.

Yuuri knew Mari too well to see were this was going. “He can’t.” Yuuri stated. “We need to go to sleep.”

Mari immediately noticed that her brother tried to steer of the very necessary talk between her and her brother in law. “It won’t take long.” She assured.

Victor turned to Yuuri and noticed his husband’s very uncomfortable expression. “Don’t you need to put Haku to bed?” Yuuri asked, pointing to his nephew with his spoon.

“Oh, I’ll be happy to do it!” Hiroko chimed in. “Grandma needs her time with little baby Haku.” She gushed, in what the rest of them liked to refer to as ‘baby language’.

“It’s settled then.” Mari said, almost sounding triumphantly to Yuuri.

Yuuri looked down on his food with furrowed brows. Dreading the fact that his husband was going to find out more about him than he bargained for.

………………….

“Let’s take a walk.” Mari suggested, pulling Victor out of the room.

“Where are you going?” Yuuri asked worriedly as he was removing the dirty dishes from the table.

Mari didn’t answer as she continued pulling Victor out of the house. 

“I love you!” That was the last thing Victor managed to call to his worried husband. He knew it wasn’t enough to ease Yuuri’s nerves. But what else could he do? As Mari literally pulled him out and away…

They walked in silence for a few minutes, gaining distance from the house.

“What happened to Yuuri?” Mari asked, breaking the silence. “Yuuri has always been an excellent liar. And walking into a sign at the market was probably the worst lie I’ve ever heard him utter.”

“I’m not sure Yuuri would be happy that we talked about him like this…” Victor stated nervously.

“Please…” Mari scoffed as she lit a cigarette. “Yuuri is a grown man. If he wanted to avoid this, he should have told the truth.”

“Yuuri doesn’t want to disappoint anyone.” Victor stated.

“I know…” Mari sighed. “Yuuri has always tried to handle things on his own. Even I believed his lies for a while, before I caught those bastards red handed.”

Victor frowned. “It must have been horrible…”

“Believe me, I almost had a heart attack… But it made me more observant of him…”

“What do you mean?” Victor asked cautiously.

“Well. I didn’t buy his crappy lies anymore, and I was finally able to help him.”

Victor thought about that for a few seconds. Before deciding to elaborate on Yuuri’s childhood.

“Yuuri told me that you taught him how to fight?”

Mari hummed in agreement “The basics. How to hold your fist while throwing a punch, where to aim and how to get out of chokeholds and such…”

The idea of someone holding Yuuri in a chokehold, made Victor’s stomach hurt. Victor swallowed thickly “How did you learn?” He asked, changing the topic.

“I was a big fan of Brad Pitt when I was younger, I loved him in Fight Club. I think there’s were my attraction for dangerous guys started.” She laughed gently. “I better hope that Haku doesn’t take after his father… If I ever figure out which one he was, or if the gang ever comes back to Hasetsu…”

The fact that Mari became knocked up after sleeping with almost an entire motorcycle gang rolling through Japan, had given the Katsuki-family, many sleepless nights. And it was a topic most of them preferred not to discuss.

“Anyway… I watched a lot of fighting videos, and when Yuuri came to me crying after they had ripped his jacket and dragged him in the dirt, I decided to help him. He must have been seven…”

“Why would they do that to him?” Victor asked in frustration, kicking away a tiny rock that happened to be in his path.

“Because Yuuri was the kindest kid in the world. And when darkness gets their eyes on a ray of sunlight, the darkness makes it into their mission to destroy it…” Mari explained thoughtfully before taking a deep breath and filling her lungs with smoke.

“Did your parents know?”

“I think they had their suspicions after Yuuri’s third trip to the emergency room. I heard them talking about having Yuuri transferred to another school, but it never went through. I believe that they had some financial struggles at the time…”

Victor suddenly felt obliged to share some information of his own to Mari. “Me and Yuuri met one of his old bullies yesterday…” Victor explained carefully. “They got into a fight. I actually think Yuuri was protecting me.”

“I’m sure he was. God knows he’s horrible at helping himself, but when it comes to others… He’ll be happily jump out in front of a moving vehicle to save a squirrel…” 

That was oddly specific…

“Did Yuuri do that?” Victor gasped.

Mari nodded. “I think he made it his life goal to give his family a heart attack from the moment he came into the world…” She smiled fondly as she recalled her baby brother’s shenanigans. “I mean… He started climbing on furniture when he was one year old, and he fell from them… A lot. He was horrible at skating when he first started. He sprained his wrist twice from falling. He decided that the best way to learn to swim was to jump straight into a lake… He tried to learn how to ride a bike by going down a hill… He didn’t mention that his eyesight turned bad when he was about twelve, instead he focused so hard on his homework that his nose started bleeding like a faucet and he fainted at the dinner table.”

“God…” Victor sighed. He had no idea he married such a stoic and stubborn fool. He knew Yuuri was stubborn and determined, but he had no idea how much it had actually effected his younger years.

“Yuuri can be an idiot sometimes. But he’s always keeps his heart where it matters…” Mari declared before frowning slightly as if remembering something. “Which one of Yuuri’s bullies?”

“I don’t think Yuuri ever mentioned a name, but it was one of his first, from when he was six…”

Mari’s eyes darkened. “Oh… “Was he Japanese?”

“Uhm, no… He was blond.” Victor said thoughtfully, not really knowing why it mattered. But he still thought back, to picture the man’s hideous face.

“Jimmy.” She sighed. “Well… He wasn’t too bad… compared to the others at least.”

“What others?”

“Well. Two of them are still in jail after what they did, that should give you some ideas…” Mari said, sucking hard on her cigarette before throwing it violently to the ground.

Victor looked away in anger. “What did they do?” He asked.

“Let’s just say… Yuuri is lucky to be here today.” Mari said tiredly. 

They stood in silence for a few seconds, allowing the words to hang in the air. 

Victor had no questions, nothing to say or add. The words made his skin crawl and he suddenly felt the urge of seeing Yuuri, now.

“We should go back.” Mari said, as if reading Victor’s mind.

…………………………

Yuuri was lying turned away in the dark when Victor got back. He could hear by the sound of his breathing that his husband was still awake. 

“Yuuri?” He whispered quietly, in case he was wrong.

Yuuri sighed in response. “What did she tell you?” He sounded nervous, anxious even.

“Yuuri? Will you look at me?” Victor carefully asked as he sat down on the bed.

Yuuri turned around to look at Victor, the only source of light was the moon, but it was enough for Victor to notice the tears pooled in Yuuri’s eyes.

“Oh, Yuuri…” Victor and quickly sat down beside his husband. It was just in time before Yuuri broke down crying.

Victor hadn’t seen Yuuri cry like that since The Cup of China 2016. He was just like then, at a complete loss how to handle it. He opened his arms and was briefly surprised over how fast Yuuri leaned into his embrace, crying even harder against his shoulder.

“It’s okay…” Victor lamely tried to comfort the crying man.

“I don’t want you to leave me…” Yuuri sobbed. 

Victor was taken aback. “I’m not going to.” He assured. “Honey, why would I leave you?”

“B-because you know w-what they did.” Yuuri sniffled. “Y-you know… how t-they wrecked me, y-you know I’m… broken.”

“You’re not broken, Yuuri.” Victor declared. He felt tears sting his own eyes but he wouldn’t cry. He had to stay strong this time, for Yuuri. “They failed. You won.” He didn’t know what else to say. He wished he could just take the pain away with some kind of magic. But life isn’t supposed to be easy… 

Yuuri didn’t answer, he just stayed close to Victor until he cried himself to sleep in the older man’s embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think! :D Feedback is writer's fuel. :D


	11. Winning the Grand Prix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri wins the Grand Prix final for the fourth time. But unfortunately, not everyone is happy about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I missed this story... <3 
> 
> I hope you'll like this update! <3

Yuuri had just won the Grand Prix final for the fourth time, and he was chatting away happily with his friends while Victor admired him from afar. 

Yakov was lecturing Victor, for no reason at all. 

“…And that’s why you can’t remove your shirt in live-TV! Even if your protégé wins gold!” Yakov roared.

“Wasn’t his number beautiful? We choreographed it together…” Victor sighed lovingly.

Yakov growled at him. “Why can’t you ever just pay attention?” 

“Because I’m in love…” Victor purred, annoying Yakov further.

Yakov gave up. Throwing his arms in the air and storming away.

Victor skipped over to his husband and threw his arms around him. “I’m never getting tired of seeing you with a gold medal.” Victor declared and started kissing the back of Yuuri’s head.

“Victor…” Yuuri protested turning his head so he could kiss Victor’s lips instead.

“And that’s why I can’t speak with them when they are together.” Yuri exclaimed in annoyance, grabbing Otabek’s arm and pulling him away.

“But he was in the middle of answering my question.” Otabek pointed out.

“Forget about it, Beka. He probably doesn’t even remember your name right now.” 

Yuuri pulled away from Victor. “I think we scared them away…” he said thoughtfully.

“But please, do continue…” Chris said with a suggestive grin. “And if you wish to take it further, I have some condoms in my bag that…”

“Please stop talking!” Phichit shrieked. “As much as I wish for them to be happy, I really don’t want to know everything that goes on…” 

“…In their bedroom?” Chris finished for him.

“In their lives.” Phichit corrected. 

“Aww… Is someone getting prude now, when he’s the father of two?” Chris chuckled.

Phichit just waved him off. “Yuuri. Would you like to celebrate tonight?” 

“We’re not really feeling like going out.” They answered in perfect synchronization.

“Wow.” Chris stated. “You’re really turning into a married blob.”

“We don’t have to go out.” Phichit said, ignoring Chris completely. “We could just get some takeout and eat it at your place.”

Yuuri and Victor looked at each other, having a silent exchange with looks, before both of them agreed.

“That sounds like fun.” Yuuri answered for both of them.

“Great! I just need to go to the city and get myself a shirt that doesn’t have baby-food stains on it.”

“I’ll join you. I need to get myself some new lingerie.” Chris winked.

Phichit flinched. “Over sharing, Chris. Over sharing.” He muttered as they walked out of the rink, past the now quiet reporters.

“I’m just getting my bag from the locker room. Then we can go home.” Yuuri smiled.

“I’m coming with you.” Victor declared.”

“Vitya! I need you to talk to this idiot!” Yakov roared and gestured to Yuri. “Tell him what happened when you wanted to skate in your underwear!”

Yuuri chuckled. “You can talk to Yurio. I’ll be back in a minute.”

Victor didn’t like the idea of Yuuri walking somewhere by himself. “Are you sure? You could just wait until I sort this out.”

“For the love of Christ, Yura! Leggings are not pants!” Yakov scolded the young blond.

“I’ll be back soon.” Yuuri declared and kissed Victor’s cheek, before walking away.

The corridor to the locker room was surprisingly quiet.

“Help…” Someone suddenly cried quietly at the far end of the corridor. The voice was small and most likely belonged to a child. Yuuri stopped dead in his tracks.

Yuuri felt his heartbeat speed up, at someone sounding so scared. He looked around and wondered where all the people were. It was the grand prix after all… There should be some kind of staff around.

“Are you okay?” Yuuri called cautiously, while he made his way over.

“Please help me. Tell them to let me go.” The child sniffled.

Yuuri quickened his pace remarkable, what was going on?

As soon as he reached the door someone pulled him in and smacked his head against the concrete wall of the garage.

Yuuri gasped in pain as he fell to the ground. Everything was spinning as a figure came into his view.

He was manhandled to his stomach as someone secured his hands with zip-ties.

“Stop…” He mumbled into the cold dirty ground as he tried to pull himself free. He was suddenly turned back around and came face to face with that blond guy who tried to make him leave the rink.

“Well, well, well… Hello there, Mr. Champion.” The man greeted and sat down on Yuuri’s stomach and removed his medal from around his neck. “Not so tough now, are you?” He grinned and took the medal for himself.

Yuuri tried to get as much air as possible “Vi…!” He tried to call, before a rough punch was being delivered to his face, successfully cutting him off.

“Shut up!” The blond snarled. And turned to his friends. “Let the kid run back to his mommy.” 

Yuuri saw the young child with a tear-stained face. Being held by one of the men with black curly hair.

“Are you sure he’s not going to snitch?” The man asked.

“I swear I won’t. Please. Just let me go…” The boy sobbed.

The man chuckled and released him. The boy immediately ran out and away.

Yuuri couldn’t blame him… These people in here on the other hand…

“What do you want?” Yuuri asked them, trying to struggle despite knowing that he wouldn’t be going anywhere.

“We just wanted to talk to you…” The blond smiled. And delivered yet another hard punch to Yuuri’s face.

Yuuri felt his instincts kick in, so he used his entire lower body strength and pushed the man off him. 

He then tried to scuttle away when someone suddenly grabbed his hair. “Secure his legs.” The blond ordered as he stumbled back up from the ground.

The other ones didn’t waste any time, as another zip-tie was quickly secured around Yuuri’s ankles.

“Why are you doing this?” Yuuri asked.

“So that faggots like yourself, will stop embarrassing our great nation.” The blond snarled and delivered a swift kick to Yuuri’s stomach.

Yuuri grunted in pain but said nothing.

“I really don’t understand why you had to come here in the first place. You could have just stayed in Japan…” He growled and proceeded to punch Yuuri in the face again, and again, and again…

“Yuuri?” Victor called from somewhere in the distance.

And before Yuuri could call out and warn him, the man pressed his hand over his mouth to keep him quiet.

“Yuuri?” Victor sounded closer and more worried.

Yuuri was flopping around like a fish on dry land in the man’s grip, trying to get himself free long enough to get out a warning. He noticed how the others were lining up by the door, ready to take Victor by surprise.

“Get off him!” Victor barked as he finally caught sight of Yuuri underneath the man.

Yuuri was screaming internally for Victor to run away and get help. But there was no such luck, as Victor stormed forward and was quickly wrestled to the ground by the men.

“Now…” The blond man chuckled. 

“Let’s have some fun…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger... Sorry... XD
> 
> Anyway... I hope you liked it! <3


	12. Taking the fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri haven't lost a fight in a long time...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter! <3
> 
> My school is crazy right now. But I will publish when I've got time! <3
> 
> I hope you like it! <3

“Secure him.” The blond man ordered and handed a zip-tie to one of the men holding Victor down.

“Please, let him go.” Yuuri begged. “He has nothing to do with this.”

“This is what’s going to happen.” The blond man declared. “We are going to give you the beating of your life. And then, you are going to retire from skating. And return to wherever you come from. And not you, or your husband, will tell a single soul about this. Because if you do. We’re going to hunt you down, and kill you. Understood?” 

“Please don’t hurt him!” Victor pleaded. “He’s been through so much, please, take me instead.” 

“This will hurt you more, will it not?” The blond man asked and delivered a hard kick to Yuuri’s ribs.

“Please stop!” Victor cried.

“If you make another sound, I will cut out your husband’s tongue.” The blond threatened.

Tears immediately began to pool up in Victor’s eyes. He felt so incredibly helpless. And now he couldn’t even ask for Yuuri to save the day. He was the one in danger. 

“Let’s get started.” The blond announced and kicked Yuuri hard, hard enough to make him gasp for breath.

Victor began twisting his wrists in his bonds. Desperate to get free so he could save his husband from this horrible fate. But all his struggling seemed to do, was to make the zip-ties cut into his skin.

“God… I wish I could kill you.” The blond scoffed as he kept on kicking the Japanese man. “You’re so disgusting, and you don’t deserve to breathe the same air as the rest of us…” He leaned in close. “But I really don’t like the idea of going to prison over a scum like you.” 

Yuuri knew how to handle the pain both physical and emotional, he was just sick of it. And he was also sick of this blond man believing that he could do or say anything that someone else already hadn’t. 

The blond man flipped Yuuri so he was lying on his back and sat down on his hips to keep him in place. Then he started to punch Yuuri with his fists. 

Yuuri grunted as the blows struck his face. But he made no other sound of protest.

“You think you’re though, huh?” The blond man mocked.

Yuuri stared at him defiantly. He would not give him the satisfaction of showing him any weakness.

The blond man scoffed and stood up. He turned to Victor, and Yuuri felt the blood leave his face.

“Don’t.” Yuuri pleaded and tugged on his bonds. “Victor can barely take a bee-sting. He’s weaker than a five-year old girl.” 

Yuuri knew his words ere hurtful but he needed to keep Victor away from getting hurt. 

“Are you that much of a coward that you need to fight someone defenseless to make yourself look strong?” Yuuri questioned. Hoping he would ignite the wanted effect.

The man turned to him. “I am not a coward.” He growled.

“Prove it.” Yuuri demanded. “You have me all defenseless here. Why don’t you fight me like a man?”

The blond man scoffed, and looked to his comrades. They all stared at him in anticipation.

“Fine.” The man relented. “Release him.”

Yuuri felt the knife way too close to his skin as they cut him lose. He knew that he was in no condition to fight after that beating. He had at least one broken rib, a dislocated shoulder, a fractured knee and a concussion. 

But the men raised him to his feet, and Yuuri did his best to not let his knees buckle underneath him.

“See… I’m not a coward.” The man grinned as he noticed Yuuri’s lack of balance. “Now, are you just going to stand there or are you going to fight for your man’s honor?”

Yuuri looked to Victor, and noticed his tear-strained face. He hated it when Victor cried. And on some level, he couldn’t help but to feel guilty. Yuuri was the one who attracted bullies like a magnet. Victor didn’t deserve this.

Yuuri was suddenly snapped out of his thoughts, when a fist collided with his temple. It made him stumble, but he thankfully didn’t fell.

As the man gathered strength to make a second strike, Yuuri used whatever reflexes he had left, and dodged it. The man’s fist collided with the concrete wall instead. 

The man gasped in pain, and Yuuri took that moment to knee the man’s groin. The man buckled over, and just as Yuuri about to deliver a punch to the man’s face, he was shoved from behind. He landed face first onto the hard concrete.

Everything was spinning as he was flipped over and met with the cold dark gaze of the blond man.

“You really shouldn’t have done that.” The man snarled and struck him hard enough to send him into darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANKS FOR READING! <3<3
> 
> Let me know what you think should happen!! <3<3
> 
> And I'll update as soon as I have time!! <3<3


	13. Losing a battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri's bad temper reaches its peak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still horrible at summaries and naming chapters...
> 
> Anyway. Here's some angst. And might be graphic violence if you're sensitive. I'm too lazy to add warnings, so I'll just tell you now. I hope you'll like it! <3<3

“What the hell? They’re having a party without telling us?” Yuri snarled.

“They probably would have. I don’t think they meant to ‘not’ invite you…” Otabek suggested. 

“Whose side are you on?” Yuri questioned. “I got to hear it from Chris? They invited him and not us?” 

Otabek placed his hand on Yuri’s shoulder, to which Yuri immediately shrugged away from.

“Just wait till I get my hands on them.” Yuri snarled. “I’ll kick their ass to the moon and back.” 

“You should take a deep breath.” Otabek said calmly. “Didn’t your psychiatrist tell you that anger is bad for your blood-pressure?”

“He probably got his degree online…” Yuri huffed. “He had no idea what he was talking about. I don’t have ‘anger issues’ or ‘tendency to violence’…” 

“Of course…” Otabek sighed. 

Yuri kicked down the door to the locker room. “Listen here asshole-… Where are they?” 

Otabek looked around as well. “Not here.”

Yuri walked a lap around the lockers. “If you’re having sex in the showers again, I swear I will knock your teeth out.” 

There was no response.

“Where the hell are they? They didn’t walk past us.” Yuri observed thoughtfully.

“They might have exited through the garage?” 

“There’s a garage here?” Yuri asked in disbelief.

“I parked my motorcycle there.” Otabek explained. “Didn’t you know there’s a garage in your own rink?” 

“Of course I did.” Yuri snapped. “Let’s go.” 

He stormed past Otabek, into the corridor, and glared angrily in both directions. 

Otabek joined his side and pointed to the direction of the garage, and Yuri immediately began storming there. 

In a few quick strides he had his hand wrapped around the handle, when he suddenly heard a sound… Or something… Strange…

“That’s enough!” Someone called in panic. “You’re killing him!” 

Yuri’s breath hitched. What the hell was going on?

Otabek was the first one to move. Swiftly storming past Yuri and into the garage. 

The action made Yuri snap put of whatever trance he’d been caught in. And was able to follow the older man.

But as soon as he laid eyes on the source of the sound, it was like running into a brick wall. Victor was a crying mess. Being held down by four strangers. And Yuuri was… Yuri barely wanted to finish that thought.

There was a man on top of him, delivering punch after punch, while Yuuri was simply taking it, head lolling to the side after every strike. It took a few seconds to realize that he was unconscious. Another few seconds to realize that he had to move… Now.

“Get off him you bastard!” Yuri snarled and quickly stormed to kick him away. 

He was momentarily sad that he wasn’t wearing his skates. Or he would have been able to do some more ‘permanent’ damage. But he wasn’t going to let that hold him back, as he kicked the man again, and again… Making sure that he would regret the day he was born.

“Yura!” Otabek called from the distance. Yuri chose to ignore it, this man wasn’t nearly punished enough.

“Yuri!” Otabek tried again, closer this time.

Yuri was still not through. He was going to turn the man’s face unrecognizable. He wouldn’t get away with hurting one of his closest friends. 

“Stop it.” a voice hissed and a pair of arms wrapped around the blond Russian, successfully keeping him from delivering more kicks.

“Let me go!” Yuri protested and squirmed in the Kazakh man’s embrace. The man on the ground was scuttling away, and quickly got back up on his feet to make a run for it.

“You need to help your friends…” Otabek said, as calmly as he could. “…And not get sent to jail over some asshole.” 

Logically. Yuri knew that he was right. But the logical part wasn’t in charge right now. 

“Please!” Victor cried from the floor. “I need to get to him…”

Yuri froze and turned to him. The men that held him down had all scattered, but Victor was still tied up, and helplessly trying to crawl his way to his unconscious husband.

Yuri defused like a balloon and quickly walked over to Victor. His hands were shaking as he tried to undo the zip-ties. But he was completely unable to tear his gaze away from Yuuri

“Please hurry…” Victor sniffled.

“We need an ambulance.” Otabek said to the emergency lady on his phone. He carefully crouched down as he assessed the Japanese skater’s condition. “The ice rink in St. Petersburg…” He continued, answering the questions that were being fired at him in rapid speed.

“How is he?” Victor asked. The fear and panic was evident in his voice.

Otabek wasn’t sure. Yuuri was definitely beaten to hell… But he was breathing. And that was what was most important, right?

“Sir? Does he have a pulse? Is he breathing?” The woman on the line prodded.

Otabek’s hand hovered slightly at Yuuri’s neck. Scared of injuring him further. “He is breathing…” He reported, as he saw Yuuri’s chest moving. 

“Yurio.” Victor snapped in annoyance. He then proceeded in saying something in Russian.

“It’s fucking plastic, I can’t get it off.” Yuri snapped back. 

Otabek was always carrying a pocket tool. He momentarily forgot about it, in all the chaos. His survivalist-father insisted that he wore it at all times, especially when he was abroad. Never had he been this thankful for it.

He quickly took it out. “Yura.” He called and threw it to his Russian friend.

Yuri didn’t comment on it. He simply used the tiny scissor to cut Victor free.

The silver-haired Russian then used his free hands to crawl the short distance between him and Yuuri. 

“You shouldn’t move him.” Otabek stated. “He might have an head injury…”

Victor’s glare shut him up immediately. So Otabek could do nothing but watch, as Victor carefully cradled his husband’s face in his hands. Tears falling freely as he took in his broken form.

“Yuuri…” Victor pleaded. “Please wake up.” 

Yuuri didn’t answer, nor did he make any sign that he had actually heard him.

Victor brushed away some of the hair from his face, cringing as it was sticking to the blood. 

“Yuuri?” Victor tried again. “You can’t leave me. I forbid you.”

“He’s going to be okay.” Yuri said, leaving no room for arguments. He crouched down in opposite of Victor. “He has to be.” 

Otabek nodded in agreement. There was no way the world would continue without him. Everyone would be completely crushed. Otabek wasn’t that close to him, but he could barely see a functioning future without Yuuri in it.

Victor sniffled loudly before a loud sob broke free. “Please.” He begged. “I need you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry. He won't die, or there would be warnings. <3 
> 
> And before you call me evil, I would just like to state that I did nothing but write down what I saw. All credit goes to blond man (Who is still nameless) and his companions... XD Trust me... I hate him just as much as you do. And I'll do my best to make sure that he's punished accordingly... ;) 
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading! <3<3 And I really hope you liked this chapter! <3<3
> 
> Please leave a comment! <3<3 I would love to know your wishes for this story, and what you think of it so far! <3<3


	14. Demanding vengence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor and the others deals with the consequences of Yuuri being hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, sorry for taking such a long break with this story.. ('¨v¨) But I've been writning so much of my other stories, that I kind of forgot about this... XD <3 
> 
> Hopefully, I might be able to pick this back up... <3 
> 
> I hope you'll like this! <3<3

“Coma?” Victor repeated. The word didn’t make sense, especially not in the same sentence as Yuuri.

The doctor squeezed Victor shoulder in sympathy. “It’s a medically induced coma. It’s to protect his brain from swelling any further and cause permanent damage.” 

“But when will he wake up?” Victor asked desperately. 

“When the swelling goes down…”

“And when is that?” Victor snapped.

“Please calm down.” The doctor soothed. “We’re doing everything we can for him.”

Victor looked away in anger. This was incredibly unfair. Yuuri didn’t deserve to be in a coma. And those bastards didn’t deserve to be free out there. The police were looking for them, but as of now… Everything was just wrong.

“Can I see him?” Victor asked.

The doctor nodded. “Follow me.”   
……………………….

“What are they saying?” Phichit sniffled. 

Almost all of the contenders were seated in the waiting room to support Victor. And they were all devastated after hearing what had happened to their friend.

“They are discussing Yuuri’s condition.” Chris answered as he tried to read their lips.

“I don’t see any hugs.” Phichit pointed out. “Is that bad?” 

“I don’t think Victor is in the mood to hug anyone right now.” Yuri muttered. 

“Why are they leaving?” Phichit asked, allowing his eyes to follow Victor as he disappeared behind the doctor.

Chris gently placed his hand on Phichit’s shoulder. “Let’s just wait. We’ll find out… Eventually.”  
…………………………

Victor did his best to stay calm as he followed the doctor’s fast pace. They rounded a corner and stopped before a door. 

“I would like you to take a deep breath before we continue.” The doctor said. “It’s never easy to see a loved one in a bad condition.”

A part of Victor wanted to protest, he didn’t need some doctor to babying him like this. But he wouldn’t win anything on arguing with Yuuri’s doctor, so he did as told.

The doctor nodded in approval and opened the door.

Victor felt his heart break into a million pieces when he finally got to lay his eyes in Yuuri, his husband looked ten times worse than he did in that dark garage. His injuries were much more evident, and all of his bruises had swollen enough to make him almost unrecognizable. 

“Yuuri…” Victor said softly. He took a step forward before almost tripping over his own feet. He managed to uphold his balance and make his way to his husband. “Yuuri?”

Yuuri gave no sign of response, and the silence was deafening. 

“Take some time.” The doctor said gently. “There are studies that shows that coma-patients might hear, so if you’d like, you can talk to him.”

Victor nodded and pulled a char to the side of Yuuri’s bed. “Can you hear me, love?” He asked carefully. 

When no response came, he continued. “I’m so sorry Yuuri.” He said, taking his husband’s hand. “You don’t deserve this…”

Victor sat there for a long while, simply looking at his husband, when the room was suddenly starting to fill with the familiar faces of their loved ones. 

Everyone held the same grieving expression when they saw Yuuri’s condition. Phichit even had to step outside to collect himself.

“I swear to fucking god, that those bastards are going to pay for this.” Yuri snarled. “Prison is too good for them.”

Victor couldn’t help but agree. His hate for those men was slowly driving him into insanity. He wanted to see al kinds of pain inflicted on them.

He wasn’t going to let them get away with hurting his Yuuri. 

Never. 

“Have you heard anything?” Victor asked.

Yuri sighed tiredly. “I talked to Yakov, and they’ve found one of the men. I don’t know which one, but he’s down at the station in town.”

Victor nodded. “They’re nothing but cowards.”

“Of course they are!” Yuuri snapped. “They only like to throw punches when they have the advantage, and as soon as they don’t, they run.”

“Yura… I think you need to calm down.” Otabek said gently.

“Don’t tell me what to do.” Yuri snarled, to which Otabek took a tentative step back. “Someone just put one of my best friend’s in the hospital. I have a fucking reason to be upset.”

“Okay, sorry.” Otabek apologized. “But it’s not only you…” He nodded to Victor’s heartbroken figure as he sat by his husband’s side.

Yuri deflated slightly. “I’m going out for some air.” He declared and stormed off.

Otabek followed him. “Yura…”

Victor’s eyes never left his husband. “You’re going to be okay, lyubov moya.” He assured. “And those men are going to pay for hurting you…”

Victor kissed Yuuri’s hand as gently as he could. “I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are there still any people reading this? <3<3 
> 
> Let me know if you want this to continue! <3<3 
> 
> Your opinion means so much to me! <3
> 
> All the love to you! <3<3<3
> 
> And thank you ffor reading!! <3<3

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first chapter! :D
> 
> I hope you liked it! :D


End file.
